Samantha Jane Derwin
by jessi.solomon
Summary: Samantha is very serious about pranking. She is also a Metomorphmagus. Shape-shifter. She was adopted at age three. When she gets her acceptance latter to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, her entire life changes and she can finally leave the terrible place that she had been forced to be raised in. She automatically befriends the Weasly twins. NO CURSE WORDS! Fred/OC
1. Introduction

I wake to my absolutely wonderful adoptive mother yelling, "SAMANTHA JANE, IF YOU DON'T GET DOWN HERE RIGHT NOW, YOU WILL NOT BE EATING FOR A MONTH!" In case you're wondering, she doesn't really have a very vast knowledge of how the human body works. She doesn't understand that a human being can only last so long without food. I, however, know this from experience. One time, when I was five, I dropped the breakfast I was making for everyone. I had to start from scratch. Everyone purposefully walked all over it, making sure to get it filthy, and then sat by as the dog licked it. That was the only food I was allowed to have that week. I have tried my best to make sure I don't screw up.

"Coming!" I shouted, groggy, having just woken up. I jump out of bed, and grab a pair of jeans and an old T-shirt from my dresser. I don't have many clothes and all of the ones I do have, are handmedowns from my adoptive sister, Jess. Even though she is remarkably skinny, her clothes are still way to large for me. She may be skinny enough to fit through a keyhole and pick the lock, but I am skinny enough that I can just squeeze through in between the tiny space between the trim and the door that even the dust has trouble getting through. She is skinny naturally, though, so on her, it's beautiful. On me, I look like an underfed zombie.

I throw on my clothes and do some quick makeup to cover my acne. The only reason I have makeup is because Hess throws things out monthly, so I've kinda stocked up on all her half empty bottles of concealer. I look at mys•elf in the mirror before going downstairs. I look at my large metallic grey eyes and at my long mess of orange locks. My adoptive parents hate it, but I, personally, love it, so every time they dye it, I screw up my face in concentration and my hair pops back to orange. I have discovered that I can change any thing about my appearance. I can even get a pig snout. The only reason I don't is because if I did, I would not be me. My hair is naturally bright orange, and my eyes have always been startling grey. With one last glance at my reflection, I run down the stairs, into the kitchen, and start pulling out the things I needed to make breakfast.

• • •

adter a the breakfast things are put away and cleaned by me, I here the mail come in through the mail slot. I tell my 'parents' that I'll get it, as I do every morning (except for Sunday's, as there's no post on Sunday's). I get up and walk down the hall tithe front door. I take a quick look through them, and realize that one of the letter was addressed to me. Knowing that they do not approve of me having contact with the outside world, I hide the letter on the back of my sock, taking a hairband, and rolling it up my leg so that it holds the letter firmly to my leg. I was finally grateful for pants that were too big. I scooped up the rest of the letters and quickly went back to the kitchen. After handing out the letters to their owners, I say that I am not feeling well and head up to my room. As soon as I close the door, I reach down and yank the letter from my sock. I tear it open after making sure that the letter is actually addressed to me.

_Samantha Jane Derwin_

_The Attic_

_Number 16 N. Grenadier Rd. _

I, after opening it, read every word slowly, taking every word in. I was excepted at a school, a school that I had never heard of before. The letter clearly states that they thought o was a witch, which I took offense to at first, until I reized they must mean a female wizard. I decided this must be one of Jess's jokes, as she was always trying to get me into trouble. But, as I though about it, I pondered all of the strange things I've made happen then my temper got the bettor of me. And the fact that I could change my appearance at will. I guess this letter must be true, but, as I have no idea how to get back to them, I decide to just wait it out. See what happens

**Hey guys! Sorry of its a bit short and/or boring. This chapter was really just setting the story into motion I thing the next couple chapters may be as well. :P Fair warning. I also apologize for any spelling or grammar mistakes. You know how stupid autocorrect can be. Oh well. I'll have the next chapter up in a little bit. Oh yeah! My other two stories, The Big Adventure, and the Violet and the Winter Soldier one are both kinda on hiatus. Not really sure what to do with them, as my coisin was the one that actually write them. So…yeah.**

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING EXCEPT FOR THE TJINGS THAT I OWN. **


	2. The Trip to Hogwarts

my adoptive parents dropped me off at the train station, and as soon as I and my belongings wee out, raced off, as if afraid that I'd get back in and tell them it was all a big joke. As I had hoped, they jumped at the opportunity to get rid of me. My sister even helped me pack my bags. They gave me fifty pounds and told me to never come back.

I was pushing my trolly through Kings Cross Station trying to find Platform 9 3/4. When I got to Platforms nine and ten, though, there was quite obviously no Platform 9 3/4. My beautiful new owl, Charcoal, hooted quietly. I stoked her black feathers that were speckled with grey. I was beginning to think I had been pranked, when I heard a woman say loudly,

"Fred! George! Get over here! You're going to miss the train!" I looked over at them hopefully. There was a family of gingers. And they were all coming straight towards me. "Hello, dear. Do you need any help?" The woman asked me?

"I was just wondering…how to…um…"

"How to get onto the platform?" She asked kindly. I nodded. "Don't worry, dearie. It's Fred and George's first year as well may I ask where your parents are?"

i paused. "I was adopted."

she looked a bit confused, "Was?"

"Hmm? Oh! Yes! Today they dropped me off here, gave me fifty pounds, and made me promise to never go back." I said, as if it was no big deal. "I was glad at first, as we all absolutely hated each other, but now I'm more worried about where im going to stay after school lets out for the summer. I am not going to an orphanage, no matter what, so I'll probably just love on the streets until I find a better place to stay. Maybe an alley? Or an abandoned house?"

"Why do they hate you so much?" Fred and George said together.

"Apparently I'm a no good price of crap that makes their lives miserable. I guess I may have pulled to many pranks on them or something." I answer, shrugging, with a smirk on my face.

The twins eyes widened at that. They were obviously surprised that a girl my size was in to pranks. "Yeah. So how do we get to the train? It's almost eleven!"

Molly gasped and looked at the clock. 10:56. "Just run through that wall!"

I did not need to be told twice. I looked at it and ran as fast as I could. When I thought I would collide, I ended up on the other side of the barrier. "Wicked," I muttered. Fred came through next, followed by George, then their mother, to whom I still did not know the name of. We all started running to the train doors.

Fred and George both said, "Bye, Mum!" in unison. I decided that since I didn't know what she wanted me to call her, I said the same thing and gave her a hug. I then grinned and hauled all of my stuff into the train. It took me a while, but I finally found an empty compartment for Charcoal and me. I pulled my trunk in and slid it under my seat. Charcoal got the seat next to me. I stared out the window for a little while, until Fred and George walked in. I looked up, startled. They didn't seem to realize this compartment was not empty. Fred noticed me first, then nudged his brother who had still been talking.

"Oh. I didn't realize-" George

"-someone was in here." Fred

"We can-" George

"-go now-" Fred

"-if you want," they said together. I giggled. They grinned.

"No, you can stay if you'd like," I said, smiling. "I'm Samantha, by the way. Samantha Derwin. I'd prefer Sam, though, if you don't mind."

• • •

On the train, the twins told Sam all about Hogwarts. All that they could, anyways, as they had never actually been there themselves. When they got off of the train, they saw a gigantic man calling for all the first years. We walked over to him slowly. When he told all of us to get into a boat, Fred, George, and I took pur own boat. When we caught sight of the castle, we were all speechless. The castle was HUGE. When we finally docked the boats, all the first years followed the beast of a man up to the front doors. That was where he left all of us to ponder about what would happen next.

**Hello, ladies and lads! I hope that someone is reading this story. Please also tell me what you like and don't like about the story. I hope you all like it, but as this is my first fanfic, it's probably a bit crappy (if not a lot). I Think I'm going to try to finish the entire book and not just abandon it. It's also kinda fun to write it. Anyways I hope you like it! I would also love ideas people!**

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING BUT MY CHARACHTERS AND THE PLOT**


	3. Sorted

A little while after the large man leaves, a very stern looking witch opened up the humongous doors that lead inside. She tells us how things are going to go once we get in and she also warns us not to do anything other than what we're supposed to.

When she finally let us in, we stood there shocked at how big the entrance hall was. They were even more surprised to find how large the dining hall was. In the large eating room, there were four long tables, each one packed with students. At the end of each table, there was a huge banner representing each house.

Mall of the first years lined up in the front of the room, while Professor McGonigall say down a hat on a stool. When the room quieted down, the hat did the weirdest thing. It burst into song.

Once the song was finished, the professor started calling names up. Some people were sorted immediately, while others had to sit with the had on their head for a while before the hat would shout what house they were in. "DERWIN, SAMANTHA!"

I stand still for a moment, my mind drawing a blank. What if I got in to Slytherin? I know some of my pranks may go a little far and be a bit mean, but i don't think that's enough to put me in Slytherin, is it? Fred and George nudge me, as they are right behind me.

"You're up, love," Fred said.

"Yeah, no reason to hold up the—" started George.

"—student assembly line."

I walked up to the stool, having to jump a bit in order to get on top of it. McGonagal placed the hat on my head. It had just barely touched the hair on my head when the hat screamed "GRIFFINDORE!"

I ran down to the Gryffindore table while the house erupted into cheers. Little did they know how many points she would loose the house in the future. After all, her father was a Marauder, her mother was a redhead, and her godfather, heaven forbid, was also a Marauder. Not only that, but a werewolf, too.

After a ton more names were called, they eventually got to "WEASLEY, FREDERICK" who was put immediately into " GRYFFINDORE!" "WEASLEY, GEORGE" followed directly after, who also got "GRYFFINDORE!" instantly. They ran down to the correct table, and plopped down on either side of me.

Shortly after, Dumbledore got up and reminded us of the school rules, which Fred, George, and I were already plotting on how to break them. Dumbledore, then, made a brief speech of how now was not the time for speeches. The tables filled up with food, and with how the trio was eating, you'd have thought they'd never eaten a day of their life. Once they were full and all the tables were cleared, their prefect, Charlie Weasley, led them to the common room and told them the password. They bid each other goodnight as they had a long day ahead of them.

**Hey, guys. I'm sorry it took me so long to upload it. my internet was driving me crazy. It kept saying that I had Internet, but I couldn't use it. Stupid, I know. Ok I'm going to try to upload once every one or two weeks. Maybe then I'll be able to get my chapters longer. :P thanks for sticking with this story for this long...even though I haven't really been doing it that long. Thanks anyway!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DISCLAIM**


	4. AUTHOR'S NOTE

So sorry for the lack of updates! I have decided that I am going to continue this story on Wattpad as I can upload it from the app without all the hassle of . So if you want to continue to read this story, I suggest you check out my Wattpad page. It may take a little bit of time for me to get it up and running as I inly created the account about six minutes ago, but feel free to check it out. My user name is meowingchickensFREDw.

I hope to see that you are reading it!


End file.
